<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pale Faced || Kyotani Kentaro || Haikyuu by Okamiikage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401366">Pale Faced || Kyotani Kentaro || Haikyuu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamiikage/pseuds/Okamiikage'>Okamiikage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Light Angst, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Kyoutani Kentarou, Yahaba Shigeru-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamiikage/pseuds/Okamiikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've got a lot of problems. Epilepsy is one of them; your dad ditching you happens to be another, but your team doesn't need to know that just yet. At least not until your pale-faced and on the verge of death.</p><p> </p><p>This is going to be an xreader oneshot centered around Kyotani Kentaro. AKA mad dog. He's really underrated so like, I wanted to make something about him really bad.</p><p>I'm a trash author though. I'll understand if you don't like it. I still just appreciate you taking the time to read the story description♡</p><p>(Sorry if there are grammar mistakes, I will correct them through time. Also, I'm literally a year and a half new to this anime so please don't target me if I butcher the school name I swear I'll correct it.)</p><p>I do not own haikyuu!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou &amp; Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Yahaba Shigeru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pale Faced || Kyotani Kentaro || Haikyuu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/n: This oneshot is specifically centered around sort of underrated characters i was requested to write about--i don't really know this school or the characters like I know Nekoma. Again I'm new to this anime, I've only been watching it for a year and a half. Through time my mistakes will be corrected, but of course constructive criticism is always appreciated. </p><p>I dont mind the harshness of It so don't feel bad about pointing something out that's wrong, just don't like, target me when it comes down to the characters I placed in this story, because I really don't know them very well, I'm actually planning on going back and adding extra interactions with more than just these characters, but the timeline is all jacked up here because i sort of manipulated It for the creation of the plot. with all that out of the way, please enjoy i stayed up for literally three days straight writing this. Don't let that statement change the harshness of your criticism though. Even if it is about the characters that are featured.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><em>IT WASN'T ENTIRELY UNHEARD OF</em></b>, for a girl to join a boys volleyball team, but with the girls team disbanded; Aoba Johsai didn't have much of a choice to let you join. Considering you were a prodigy, you grew to be one of the teams biggest assets. Well, aside from Kyotani. You were never the kind of person to teeter around the truth. That's one of the things Kyotani liked about you; your brutal honesty. And the truth was, you weren't actually interested in the teams players, nor were you interested in its ridiculously high ranking. You just wanted to play volleyball.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>You were pretty short for your age, around 4"9 actually. It was a wonder you were actually able to tread the court without being trampled by these massive brutes. Alas, you were the libero; as such this was what you were built for. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You had the lightning quick speed of a cheeta, the strength of an ox, and a full throttle jump that could send you almost twelve feet in the air. Yet the only position you could really manage properly was the libero, or the setter. Rarely the ace depending on whether it was a practice game, or an official match. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Today though, something was definetely off. As you entered the gym--passing by Yahaba, and Kyotani who were bickering incessantly, during their stretches--they couldn't help but notice you looked a little pale. Well, Kyotani noticed. Yahaba merely scoffed. You were about five minutes late to practice today, though so it was logical. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Your body, just didn't feel right today. The colors of the world around you were mixing together, like rainwater and oil leaking from a rickety old truck. Your breathes were echoing back at you in your mind, but that was nothing compared to your heart; booming rapidly against your chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Late again, (L/n). That's the fifth time this week; it's cleaning duty for you after practice tonight." Iwaizumi griped, with folded arms. You glanced up at him, anxiety evident in your glossed (e/c) orbs. Yet you give a half smile, rubbing your neck sheepishly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sorry about that Haji, I'll get right on that." You stated bluntly, before stepping passed him towards the locker-room. He quirks his brows, staring after you; dumbfounded. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>'That was a helluva lot easier today. The fuck was that...?' </em>The vice captain thought to himself dryly. Always; you had some sort of quip to shoot right back at him, yet today his statement sort of just flew right over your head. He wondered what was up with you, and why your face looked so sick, and pale. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What's up with her?" Oikawa griped with pursed lips, joining the vice captain in staring you down. Once you dispersed behind the door, Iwaizumi elbowed the setter right in the side. "Shut the hell up, Shitty-kawa, get back to stretching." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After changing into your club-attire, you found yourself staring into the mirror. The running sinkwater was like static to your ears. You knew you should've taken your meds like you'd promised your father at the beginning of the week, but you were just so mad at him. He left you, again for some meaningless business trip. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>'She's so short I swear, I could flick her and she'd probably go tumbling downstairs.'</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>'I heard her dad's out of town again.'</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>'I bet she's hoeing around with the boys on the volleyball team.' </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You thought back to the girls who'd pick on you, in the mornings. Usually things like this didn't effect you, so why was this happening right now? You scrub your face with the water agressively before glaring at your reflection. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>'She's just a pathetic little whore.'</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You gritted your teeth, before storming out of the bathroom. The moment the door closed behind you, you painted on the fakest smile. You joined the rest of the team, stretching out your muscles in silence; oblivious to the Jocks eyeing you from afar. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Seriously? What's her deal? She looks so dead today..." Yahaba trails off bitterly. Kyotani just sat in silence. You were so caught in your head, you couldn't feel the angry dogs gaze boring into your spine. Usually this would drive you insane. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>'Just keep it together (Y/n), it's only been a week...at least...I think?' </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>'Whatever. It's not like you haven't gone without meds before, get a freaking grip.'</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You were already sweating bullets before the practice match even started. By the time you all finished stretching, you were already in your place on the court. You were suddenly approached by Iwaizumi, along with Oikawa; concern written in their eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, are you okay to play today?" The vice captain pressed, but you were just; way too in your head to actually notice he was talking to you. Your thoughts were so much louder than usual; causing your ears to ring.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yoo-hoo, (L/n)~!! you still with us?" You were forcibly shaken from your trance by your captain Oikawa, snapping his fingers to catch your attention.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wha?!" You blinked hazily. Iwaizumi placed a hand on your shoulder. "(L/n), if you're sick you shouldn't even be here--"<br/>"NO!! N-No Haji I swear I'm not sick please don't bench me..." You hung your head, your voice cracking a little as you spoke. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His eyes widen for a split second, and he sighs. "I'm just a little worried about you (L/n). If you can't play today..." "I can play!!" You interjected, clentching your fists. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He huffs through his nostrils. "Alright, alright. Just try to keep your head in the game okay?"<br/>You nod profusely. Oikawa gave you one last look before retreating to his spot on the court alongside Iwaizumi. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The match started off pretty simple. You were lucky to be teamed up with Iwaizumi and Oikawa who were understanding of your occasional 'court flops' it was rare that you'd ever stumble or fall on your face at all, not even during practice matches. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's only during the second set, when things start taking a dark turn. When you're up to serve, your walk isn't as confident as it normally is; nor is your stance. Your gaze trailed the court floor. Truthfully you were very, <em>very </em>lightheaded, but you were trying not to show it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kyotani glared at you, thinking back to what he heard on his way to class this morning. There were lots of people that picked on you at this school, and suprisingly you took alot of bullshit. It infuriated him, to have to sit in class and hear all about your little adventures in getting pretty much drowned in the bathroom toilet, or apparently 'Hoeing around' with the volleyball club. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wanted to bash each and every one of their skulls in for talking shit about you like that, but most importantly he wanted to go the fuck off on you for sitting by and just letting it happen. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No one really imagined such bullying would drive you to avoid taking your needed medication. Then no one actually knew you had epilepsy, nor biapolar depression as well as mild schizophrenia. You wouldn't dare tell them though; afraid of what they would think of you. Afraid of their pity. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This was supposed to be some prestigious school, and you were supposed to be some perfect highschool prodigy. You were supposed to meet your father's expectations, but no matter what you did it never felt like it was enough. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>'Normal people go everyday without medicine, and they're all just fine.'  </em>You thought, chuckling dryly.  <em>'There's nobody at home waiting for me--why take meds for someone who's almost never there--?!' </em> you gritted your teeth as you prepared yourself to smack the ball at full force. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You toss the ball in the air, before thrusting yourself after it; your hand hot on its trail. You eventually glance down at the floor; your anxious (e/c) orbs spinning at the sight of the floor rocking vigorously beneath your feet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>'What's wrong with me?' </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>'My body feels so heavy...' </em>You thought to yourself anxiously. The commotion around you just seemed to fade away. The squeaking sound of sneakers gliding against the court would reverberate around your skull. The clock in the corner of the room; the numbers are practically glowing bright red. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The gentle brush of air, hitting your skin was your only sense of comfort. Even so, you felt like you were carrying this mind-numbing weight. You thrust your hand out, in an effort to slap the ball with enough force that would've probably landed your team a point, although the ball soars right past your hand, dropping against the floor behind you. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In this moment you tried to move your body, to turn around. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was almost impossible.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>All eyes were now on you. Never once, have you missed a jump serve. Never once would the ball just shoot past you like that. Worry loomed over your teammates, as they stared you down. Kyotani storms across the court, steering clear of his teammates who try to hold him back, but he sort of just dodged their miserable attempts. You could feel someone glaring down at you; the seering heat radiating off their skin. But you just couldn't look to see who it was. Hell, you couldn't even blink. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What the FUCK is your problem--?!" He roars, expecting you to respond with just about anything. Yet you respond with only cold silence. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you braindead?! I said--"<br/>"Calm the hell down or get your ass off the court!! It was one slip up--" Yahaba butted in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two of them started bickering, ignoring Iwaizumi's call to shake it off. You remained completely frozen. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>'I...I can't move!!' </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>'Why?! Why can't I move?!' </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>'What's happening to me??' </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You inaudibly screamed at yourself. If your face wasn't pale before, it definetely looked mortifying now. Iwaizumi had shoved them out of the way, after trying to get your attention repetitively up to six times in a row. He snaps his fingers around your face, but you still don't budge. Kyotani's previously angry face melts into a look of shock, and he found himself easing up out of sheer worry. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"(L/n) hey!! Are you even listening?" Yahaba shook your shoulder. The color was almost completely drained from your face at this point.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What the hell's wrong with her??" Kyotani snarls</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She's just..standing there." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She looks alot worse than before I think something's wrong--" Oikawa stated shakily, nodding to Iwaizumi. "Alright every one give her some space!!" He barked. Everyone does like so. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"(L/n) I'm sorry, but we're gonna have to bench you for today..." The vice captain clentched your shoulder, trying to jolt you out of your trance. It was like being underwater; his voice was just muffled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everything was spinning. Your stomach was in knots. You were pooring sweat. Dark ripples yearned to pollute your vision. Your feet just started moving on their own, as Haji ushered you towards the bleachers. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suddenly things just started going into slow motion. The flickering scoreboard causes your orbs to click upwards hazily, halting in your tracks. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey..." Iwaizumi trails off, his gaze wavering from the flickering scoreboard, back down to your frail form.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You clutched your chest, causing him to jump-- you choke on your own oxygen--your eyes rolling to the back of your head. As you'd tumble forward, something in his brain snaps. Panic and fear, surged through his mind, and he found himself subconciously grunting. The sound of your body hitting the floor causes everyone to snap their gazes onto you. There's a lingering silence that fell over the court. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"(Y/N)--!!!!" every one screams out your name in unison; immidiately rushing to your aid. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>your body twitched vigorously, as you completely collapsed to the ground. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"SHE'S HAVING A SEIZURE!!! SOMEBODY CALL THE PARAMEDICS!!!!!" Iwaizumi shouted frantically crouching down to somehow help you, but completely failing.</p>
  <p>"C-Come on (L/n)--!! Stay with us!!" </p>
  <p>"She can't breath--what do we do?!"</p>
  <p>You feel someone scooping you into their arms, but you're literally choking on your own panicked breathes; chomping down on your tongue. You whimper, and blood sputters into the floor, as your head is slung against someone's warm, comforting chest. Your bodies twitching accelerated dramatically, and your heart pounded in your ringing ears. The light was almost blinding, and the more you tried to pull yourself out of it, the farther you seemed to slip. You wanted to claw at your scalp, you wanted to scream, but all you could do was lie there, and twitch in what felt like an infinite pattern. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There's no time for this--I'll get her to the infirmary." Kyotani stated bluntly; his own voice slightly shaking out of fear. Yet he would never admit to that. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A...Alright but--" "Get outa my way!! I got it." Yahaba tried to interject, but Kyotani wasn't having it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With that the wild dog bursted through the gym doors, with you in tow. He carried you bridle style. The twitching would've caused any normal person to drop you, but Kyotani's arms were like steel. It wasn't like carrying your tiny form was that hard. It was like carrying a really small dog, you were so light and your body was so suprisingly fragile--he held you close, as the wind whipped against his skin. Realising you were on the verge of passing out he grunted anxiously, grinding his teeth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Dammit...H..Hey--stay with me!!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Your eyes fluttered hazily, and you subconciously clentched onto his shirt. You strained yourself to speak, although nothing you really said at this point made any sense. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"H-Haji...please." your voice came out dry, and feeble. His golden honey brown orbs twitched down at you in slight confusion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"L-Let me stay on the court..." You muttered deleriously. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How can you still think like that--?! Right now?! You're fucking STUPID!!" He snarled glaring down at you.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"K-Kentaro needs me, I-I can't abandon him--" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His eyes widen abruptly, and he felt his heart skip a beat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>'Me...? She's worried about...me?' </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>'Wait...' </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>~</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>He thought back to a few months ago. When the air was still soothing in the mornings, and the warm sun spilling in through the gym window heated your backs. That's what you loved most about your spot, that and you could get a good view of 'Mad dog' in action from this area. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The team had just wrapped up a practice game, and your teammates were bickering behind you. You pretended not to pay any mind to their conversation, but you were just the nosey type. You couldn't avoid listening in on such a juicy conversation, especially when it involved your crush. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Dude, you're so calm when she's on the court." Yahaba pointed out bluntly, earning a wicked glare from the angry dog, "The hell I am! Shut your face." </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I gotta agree with Shigeru there." Oikawa butted in with a smirk. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You're one to talk shitty-kawa. If you keep checking her out during practice you're gonna cost us a game." </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Iwa, I can't help it! She's cute..." </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>You knew. You knew, he was calmer when you were on the court. That's why you hated, being unable to play at his side. A few weeks had past since overhearing that conversation, and eventually your team was in an official match. Well, it was about as official as it could really get. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Iwaizumi was trying to pull you out of the game, considering you seem to distract some of the boy's it tends to happen alot. You were fairly attractive for a girl your age. You were merely a second year, yet around this time you had just turned sixteen. You were still innocent. Well...sort of. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You can't take me off the court just because that braindead bitch-boy keeps gawking at me!!" </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You guys said it yourself...</em>
    <br/>
    <em>K...Kentaro needs me!!"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"We're the best school!! We deserve to stay on the court the longest..."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I-I just wanna play too Haji..please!! Let me support you guys!! I need to be here..."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I-I'll never abandon him!! Not when he needs me!!"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Please..." </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Like you, Kyotani liked to eavesdrop all the same. From a distance he clentched the volleyball--the tips of his ears heating up--and his eyes slightly wide. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Iwaizumi folds his arms sighing, </em>
    <br/>
    <em>"Alright, alright. I hear you (l/n)."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>~</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Please..." You pled before drifting out of consciousness. Kyotani stares down at you; his eyes wide in disbelief. There you were, literally on the verge of dying, and yet still you were putting other people before yourself. But now it was <em>his</em> turn to help <em>you</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I swear...you're so fucking stupid (f/n)..." he snarls panting. He narrows his eyes; his pace abruptly spiking. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There were alot of things going through his mind right now, but the one thing that drove him to go faster was the stillness that had fallen over you. It's not really like you to be this still; you were always such a wiggleworm, and you'd just get so antsy on the bleachers. You were always pumping your fist or jumping or really psyched about something, and you always seemed to ease everyones nerves. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But you were so, so still. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When he reached the door to the infirmary, his eyes narrowed. Usually the light would spill into the floor of the hallway at this time, but there was a heavy shadow in this area. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No...No-No-NO!!!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He kicked the door agressively after peering into the empty infirmary. His stomach flipped, as he felt your forehead. Your skin was hotter than his; even amidst a seemingly blood-thirsty rage. Your skin was scalding hot to the touch. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"DAMMIT-!!" He barked, before beating against the door to the infirmary. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He quirks his brows, hearing yelling just down the hallway. His gaze snapped to the side, to meet his friends steadily drawing closer. Relief sank into his veins at the sight of paramedics at their side. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oikawa nudges his shoulder after kneeling to catch his breath. "We went ahead and called the paramedics in case..." The wing spikers gaze on you doesn't seem to waver. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How long ago did she faint?" One of the paramedics ask as your unconscious form was placed onto a stretcher. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Five minutes before I made it here." He stated bluntly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just as they started placing an IV an your wrist your body started quivering vigorously, and your friends watched in horror as the lady carrying a bag yells, </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"SHE'S GOING INTO CARDIAC-ARREST!!" The man immidiately whirls around, and with that your pretty much whisked away and loaded up onto the ambulance at high-speed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Iwaizumi gritted his teeth. "I wish she would've just listened to me. She's so hard-headed. I tell her to take it easy and she takes it up a notch. I tell her to calm the hell down and she--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just shut your fucking mouth." Kyotani spat. "You weren't the one carrying her here." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yahaba shoves the angry dog back, glaring daggers at him, "You're not the only one worried about her--" Kyotani gritted his teeth before shoving past Oikawa; his hands in his pockets. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Iwaizumi nudges Yahaba with pursed lips. "Just let him go dude, everyone's just tired." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We'll try and visit her or something..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oikawa purses his lips, shaking his head. "That's if she makes it...It looks like she must have had epilepsy. Going into cardiac arrest can kill someone having a seizure--" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shut the hell up!! No one needs to hear about that right now..." The vice captain snarled after punching tooru in the side. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But wait--if (L/n) had epilepsy than wouldn't she have said something?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They all stared back at Yahaba shocked. If you had epilepsy; why wouldn't you have told them? Weren't you all friends? </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, mentally cursing himself. The only reason you'd ever hide something like that had to have been so that he wouldn't bench you. That was his fault. The team decided it was best to just leave training there today. What happened was pretty traumatic for everyone; they all needed space to breath after wittnessing something like that. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~ • ~</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It had been a few weeks since the incident, and you were currently bedwritten in the hospital. Unfortunately you were in a coma for a bit, so when your brother came to visit you, there was no way for you to actually tell him what happened. He was just standing outside of your room, discussing your condition with the doctor; when low and behold, a familiar set of faces appear. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>(B/n)'s gaze wavers from the doctor to your friends. After wrapping up the conversation he shakes the doctor's hand before greeting the team with a smile. There were dark circles around his eyes; it was clear that he hadn't been sleeping. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You guys must be (Y/n)'s friends. Thank you, for taking such good care of her; I really appreciate it." (B/n) shakes the vice captains hand, who nods in response. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is she...okay?" He presses anxiously. Your brother nods, "She still hasn't woken up. She's in a.. coma." (B/n) licks his lips, before sighing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They said she hasn't been taking any of her medications. Do you guys...know anything about that?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Your teammates exchange weary glances. Iwaizumi speaks up, "We never really knew she had medications that she needed to take otherwise we would've been on her about it...we really are sorry." Your brother nods, pursing his lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's fine, it's not your fault. Our dad sort of went overseas. I would've made it sooner, but my fiance just had a baby recently..." Your brother trailed off. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kyotani sort of just stood in the back, in silence; not really wanting to interject. He was lost in his head, thinking about you. The bullying, and the problems that were going on outside of practice--it was all so strange. You painted on this face during practice that no one quite saw through like he did. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you guys know anything about a video that's been going around? I'm sorry I'm asking so many questions..." Your brother rubs his neck anxiously. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Iwaizumi merely narrows his eyes, in confusion. "A video? What...what kind of video?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kyotani is usually a pretty soft-spoken person in general, but at this he stares down at his phone, biting the inside of his cheek. He rubs the back of head, </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I..have it." He stated bluntly, handing over his phone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Your brother offers a warm smile, "You don't need to give me your phone; I just wanna know who shot it. I don't want them getting away with what they did." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't know their names. I know one of them had brown hair. They fuck with her alot; it gets on my nerves." He snarled glaring into the linoleum flooring. Your brother just nods. "Thank you. You guys can go ahead and visit her if you want." Your brother nudges the door open, and the rest of the team piles on in. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Even bedwritten, you looked gorgeous. Your hair was a little messy, but your calm features brought a bit of peace in mind for the most part. You were wearing scrubs, but you also had your brother's jacket draped over your body. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was crazy just how quickly the time in there really flew by. Everyone sort of sat in silence; it wasn't entirely uncomfortable, and they knew damn well if you were awake you'd be griping about it being so dull and boring.<br/>But there really wasn't much they could say. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There hasn't been any practice matches since your absence. How could they play without their infamous libero? The support of the team. Usually, you were the one to shine light on the dark situations. Even Oikawa had no quip ready for this moment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Your friends ended up staying the night at the hospital with you. Considering it was the weekend, and there was nothing anyone really needed to do. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This would've probably been a day you all went to the park together or something. You would've probably bribed everyone with gari-gari, and ended up punching Oikawa in the stomach for stealing yours. Iwaizumi would've probably hounded you because you would've ended up wanting to play a group of middle-schoolers in a set because they called you a lame runner watching you chase Oikawa down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And you guys would've played them because your team shows no mercy. Not even for a bunch of clowny ass middle-schoolers. But there you were, lying in a hospital bed. Still, as a board. They were probably going to head out soon, and give you some rest at least until your hand started twitching.The lifeless state you'd found yourself trapped in for what felt like eternity would finally be no more. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Your friends exchanged hopeful glances, crowding around you. No one wanted you to wake up to the lonliness of the dull hospitals walls. You would've done the same had any of them been in your place. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Your eyelids would flutter, as the heart-monitor screeched for a split second. "You--" words just spilled from your mouth, causing everyone to tilt their heads in confusion. At least everyone accept Kyotani who already expected this, and remained seated; a scowl resing over his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"HAJI!!!!! <strong>YOU BETTER NOT BENCH ME YOU FUCKING JACKASS!!!</strong>" You roar; your body shooting forward. Everyone sweatdrops, especially Iwaizumi, but your greeted with friendly smiles and sheepish grins nonetheless. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She's back." Yahaba griped bluntly earning an elbow to the side. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You blink hazily, scanning the room. "Woah--where the hell-" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Iwaizumi folded his arms, giving you a stoic glare that sent chills down your spine. "You freaking idiot!! You had us worried shitless!!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You winced, rubbing your neck anxiously. "Ehh...right...seriously though where are we?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The hell does it look like? The hospital. That's what happens when you skip out on taking something YOU NEED--"<br/>"Oh come on Iwa, she just woke up." Oikawa nudges the snarling vice captain aside. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Huh? But...just a minute ago we were in the gym..." You tug at the IV with quirked eyebrows, but Oikawa, sort of places your hand back down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You mean three weeks ago." Yahaba corrected you bluntly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"WHA--?!" You laced your fingers through your hair before hanging your head. "Aw man my fish is so dead now...rest in peace Haru. " </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Stop avoiding the subject." Kyotani interjected. That wasn't usually something you did, but it appeared that was your current motive for some reason. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Iwaizumi nods, "Why'd you skip out on your meds (L/n)--?! Why didn't you tell us in the first place!!? Why didn't you just say you weren't feeling right when you had the chance...we could've helped you!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You sigh. "I never meant to avoid taking them at first...it really was an accident in the beginning, but..." You scratch your head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then I just got so mad at my dad, and my thoughts got all mixed up. I don't know why or how, but somehow I was able to justify everything with my rage and I wasn't thinking clearly...I'm sorry guys." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Iwaizumi just sighs; mainly out of relief. He was glad you were owning up to your mistakes, but there was more than just that you needed to worry about. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well now that, that's settled--do you mind telling us who the hell posted this?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The vice captain held up his phone, revealing a pretty depressing video. At this point it had pretty much gone viral. Your friends sort of look away anxiously, after finally taking a glance at it themselves, and how could they not? With all the time they'd spent in that hospital room just waiting for you to wake up; the curiosity just irked them to their core. Kyotani claimed he didn't want to show them. That you wouldn't have wanted them to see you like that.</p>
  <p>Still eventually scrolling through his own phone; Oikawa was the one to stumble over it. How bullying could escalate to the point of drowning somebody was entirely unheard of. It infuriated them; especially Iwaizumi who treated you like a sister, and who you'd looked up to since your first day at Aoba Johsai. They had no clue what you were going through; mainly because you never actually told them. They just assumed you were this happy-go-lucky girl with occasional tempermental issues, but the proof was right there In the form of a dark video, and an entire fourty-eight hundred comments of non-stop hate. What those girls did to you was just downright cruel.</p>
  <p>They knew there was no changing what happened considering it was in the past, but still. That was what irritated them more. Watching one of their own suffer helplessly like that they just couldn't stomach it again. It was just, so heartbreaking. </p>
  <p>The glint of happiness in your eyes now seems clouded the moment he shows you the video, and flashbacks started spilling in. The sound of your own shrill voice begging for mercy. </p>
  <p>"Turn it off." You spoke solemnly, before lacing your fingers through your hair; the air suddenly growing stagnant. When he let's it play through, you grow light-headed, the anger causing your heartbeat to accelerate rapidly. Iwaizumi quirks his brows.</p>
  <p>"T-TURN IT OFF!!" You found yourself snarling; tears pricking at your eyes. </p>
  <p>Iwaizumi huffs through his nostrils, shoving his phone in his pocket. "I wanna know why the hell you didn't say anything when you knew people could've helped you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I...I don't wanna talk about it..." Your sorrowful gaze fell down to your hands, fiddling with the thin cotton blanket. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You felt someone grab the fabric of your shirt, shaking you like a ragdoll. "Like HELL you do. You seriously want shit like this to keep happening to you--?!" Your (e/c) eyes drifted up, to meet a pair of familiar honeybrown orbs, scowling down at you. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey!! Easy man, she literally just woke up!!" Oikawa shot back, only for Kyotani to snarl, "Screw that--tell me what the hell you're gonna do about it?!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you just going to keep letting it happen?!" His eye twitched angrily. You sort of just gaped up at him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I...It's just...."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You exhaled shakily. "The girl who did this. What if she's dealing with way worse than me?" You gave a half smile, that shocked your friends to an extent. "Getting her in trouble isn't going to change the fact that this happened. Stuff like this just happens in highschool..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"SHE WAS <b>DROWNING </b>YOU!!!" His booming voice echoed throughout the room. </p>
  <p>"SHE MADE YOU<strong> SUFFER!!!!"</strong></p>
  <p>"SHE MAKES YOU <strong>SUFFER,</strong> EVERYDAY!!!! YOU CAN'T TELL ME IT ISN'T TRUE, BECAUSE I'VE SEEN IT!!!"</p>
  <p>"AND SHE WILL CONTINUE TO MAKE YOU SUFFER, EVERYDAY!!! UNLESS YOU <b>DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!!!"</b></p>
  <p>"SHE'S GOING THROUGH SOME PETTY ASS BULLSHIT--??!! <strong>SO FUCKING WHAT-?!!!</strong>"</p>
  <p>"She had <strong>NO RIGHT</strong> to do what she did.YOU CAN'T JUST LET HER KEEP DOING THIS TO YOU!!!!!"</p>
  <p>"IT ISN'T FAIR, NOT FOR YOU!!! NOT FOR SOMEONE ON THIS TEAM!!!!" </p>
  <p>"God just--QUIT BEING SO FUCKING STUPID!! QUIT PUTTING EVERYONE ELSE BEFORE YOURSELF ESPECIALLY NOT HER!!! SHE ISN'T EVEN WORTH IT!!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"(F/N), YOU <strong>AREN'T</strong> RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT OTHER PEOPLE ARE GOING THROUGH!!!!!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I KNOW!!!!!" You roar back, causing a rift of silence in room that rung in the air. </p>
  <p>"I...I know." Your voice came out fickle. In a similar way to the day of the incident. The day that landed you in there. He lets go of your shirt, glaring you down in shock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"(L/n) all we wanna do is help you. You're apart of this team now..." a shadow fell over Iwaizumi's face, as he clentched his fists. He placed his hand on your shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Please just tell us." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You purse your lips. The walls you'd built up so long ago...well they were now coming down, piece by piece. Brick, by brick. Starting with the name, of your tormentor. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Her name's...Miki." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Otaru Miki. The captain of the...dance team." You sigh in defeat hanging your head.</p>
  <p>"I never actually had volleyball in mind when I transferred here. I wanted to be a dancer like my Mom. Couldn't even get that right." You gave a hardy chuckle, scratching the back of your neck sheepishly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I never really knew why the other girls hated me so much. I made them lunch that day, to somehow make amends; even though I didn't exactly know what it was that I did." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I didn't think things would turn out that way. Thought they could use a smile or two..." You trailed off biting the inside of your cheek.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You were startled by someones warm embrace. Looking up you find Tooru hugging you tearfully. "You're too innocent for this world (F/n)--!!" He whined like a titty-baby causing you to groan. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah yeah, suck it up! You're gonna get snot in my hair..." You pouted grumpily, in annoyance. It's not long before most of everyone else joins in, damn near crushing the life out of you. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You watched Kyotani in the corner of the room; facing you with his back. His arms were folded, and you could see the tips of his ears heating up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Get over hear you big grumpy puppy-dog." You stated bluntly. Yahaba flashes him a wicked glare before dragging him in<br/>"You heard the lady." With the group hug finally complete you sort of sat there akwardly a moment before swatting everyone away. "Alright!! You're freaking crushing me!!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yahaba rolls his eyes. "So much for 'innocent." you chunk your pillow at him in annoyance. Suddenly a surge of pain shoots up your wrist, and your orbs twitch back to the very arm your IV was attatched to. Everyone immidiately covers their ears, </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Something in your glossed orbs pretty much shatters, and your unbridled rage is finally released. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b> <em>"GOD DAMMIIIIITTTT!!!!!!!! SON OF A FUCKING BITCH THAT HUUURRRTTT!!!!!!!!!" </em> </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~ • ~</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everything had gone back to normal pretty much; at least not quite. You weren't really getting bullied as much anymore, and things actually started looking up for you. The first few weeks after getting out of the hospital you were unfortunately benched, but this time it was evident that Kiyotani had somehow figured out his temper on the court. So it felt like you really weren't abandoning him anymore.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everyday he escorted to the infirmary to take your meds. The angry dog that once practically despised you. At least that's what you'd assumed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Today was somehow different though. This time it wasn't you who was pale in the face, it was Kyotani. The entire walk he looked pretty much sick to his stomach; the tips of his ears burning crimson red. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You found yourself pursing your lips, nudging him playfully. "You know, you don't really need to escort me to the infirmary. I'm pretty sure I learned my lesson..." You trailed off. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"T-Tch. Like hell you have." He shot back; his gaze on the floor not exactly wavering.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taking a deep breath, you decided to take a leap of faith, slithering your hand into his oblivious grasp, to which he gaped for a second, glancing over at you. Pink dusted his cheeks, as you sort of slide his hand in the back pocket of your skinny jeans. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah well, at least I don't have to walk alone." You smirk up at him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know, what you did for me...it meant alot. I probably would've died without you." You stated, giving a solemn smile. He didn't want to retract his hand; fearing you would think he didn't want to if he did. That and, although he wouldn't admit it, his hand was pretty comfy where it was. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, it's whatever. I wasn't the damn hero you were looking anyway." He scoffed, as you two halted In front of the infirmary. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You gaze up at him with half-lidded eyes; your smile not once faltering. Yeah, maybe you were shooting a little to far here, but it was worth a shot. He was your crush. One of the reasons you joined the team to begin with. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, I think you were exactly the hero I needed. I'm also thinking...maybe you could be something more? W-WE I mean we could be something more...." </p>
  <p>You glanced down at the floor twirling your bangs around your fingers anxiously before beaming up at him. your shimmering aura causes his heart to flutter; pulling him into some kind of hypnotic trance. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Everyone thinks your big and scary yet here you are just as pale-faced as me." You teased, cupping his cheek with your hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He held your hand there, gazing intently into your gorgeous (e/c) orbs. You sigh, giving a sheepish grin before shaking your head.</p>
  <p>"Y-You know what--?? this cheesy romantic ass bullshit isn't really my strongsuit..."</p>
  <p>"J-Just...here--" suddenly you pull him in, and he's met with your soft pink lips and the scent of sakura leaves. Your touch was so fragile and delicate yet so powerfully intimate. The two of you melted into eachother, a faint blush painting your cheeks, and crimson red heating up his entire face. Pulling back, you both craved more, and yet there was such little time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"See you at the gym, silly puppy." You giggled, leaving him there in shock. His lips did however, twitch into a subtle smile, and he found himself clutching his chest. His racing heart causes him to sigh. You were all he needed. He was all you needed, and together you two and your whole team would shatter anyone who got in their way of making nationals. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After all, playing volleyball may have caused you to be pale-faced at times, but it was one of the things that brought you two together.<br/><br/></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>